


Skate Away

by Pudrustazja



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, More characters as they appear, Rating May Change, Victor spelled with a k, inappriopriate usage of skates, maybe crack fic maybe not, road trip turns survival AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudrustazja/pseuds/Pudrustazja
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri decide to take a trip from St. Petersburg to Vladivostok and then use a prom to get to Japan.Google Maps says it should take around five days. Yuri tags along. They want to spend a good time™, but life has other plans.They are marooned somewhere in the middle of Russia, far away from home, internet connection, and any other human contact. They engage in a battle of wits with themselves as the trio is tested mentally, physically, and- holy shit, is that abear?!





	

\- BEFORE -

Yuuri Katsuki, 24-year-old Japanese skater, medalist of this year's Grand Prix Final was in St. Petersburg with Viktor Nikiforov, simply said – a living legend, literal god among men (was he dreaming?). It was late afternoon in this particular moment, during December. They both had decided to spend Viktor's birthday in Russia. It was also a good chance for Yuuri to meet his fiance's parents. 

When they landed he was shaking so much from nerves Viktor had to hold the man close. He somehow bottled up those emotions during the flight and was showing his anxiety only now. Yuuri breathed loudly, trying to avoid an anxiety attack and thinking of nice things, such as: katsudon, those funny Vines Phichit sent him two days ago, katsudon, giant pandas being no longer endangered, katsudon, his fiance's slim fingers, cold and with nails covered in dull blue nail polish, request of Yuuri, the letter „K”, a really nice letter indeed and of course, how could he not mention katsudon? 

„ _Koshka_ , there's no need to worry.” the Russian man squeezed Yuuri's arm with the hand he used to hug him with. „Mama can't wait to see you. She's complaining to me about finally to meeting you in person during our phone calls, you know.” He smiled. 

„That's not it... I'm just worried that they have different image of me? Like... you're always trying to show me off, which is nice – don't make a sad face Viktor, I just said I don't mind it – but then again, what if they're seeing me as this perfect human being, which, mind you I'm not?”

Viktor just listened to Yuuri's worries while slowly making circles on the skater's arm with his hand. 

„They're my parents. I know they're going to love my Yuuri as much as I do.” 

„But-”

„Shhh! No buts! Negative thoughts begone!” 

They walked through the white streets of St. Petersburg, illuminated by faint glow of Christmas lights hanged on the trees. Only soft noises of snow beneath their feet could be heard. 

**Crunch, crunch crunch.**

*

Yuri was fucking pissed. This should not be happening, at all. The three of them – that is him, Viktor and piggy were...where?  
It should be somewhere between Nowherestov and Whymegrad. Viktor fucking Nikiforov can't fucking use a map. 

When the boy opened his eyes, he saw white.  
Which shouldn't concern him, since they were Russia (or were they?) but there also should be road signs, small shops and feral dogs barking loudly at cars passing by. But there was only snow. Did they finally die by the hands of Nikiforov? I mean, he is (was?) a really shitty driver, Yuri thought.

The blonde boy was in an old, pink lada, squished between their bags, his noticeably the biggest (courtesy of his _dzyedoshka_ ). He could see his breath, small puffs forming after every exhale. It was so cold you would think it's Siberia; and it might as well be, given how his phone signal is dead. Just where have they landed? 

Apparently when they went to sleep, it snowed and it made impossible for Yuri to get even a gist of where the fuck they were. The boy has shivered. 

He took a deep breath. 

And another one. 

Then, Yuri unleashed hell. 

**"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BASTARDS WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF TUNDRA AND WE WILL ALL PROBABLY FREEZE TO DEATH" He shouted at the top of his lungs.**

The effect was a little bit disappointing.  
He expected something – that maybe one of them would start crying or go out and slam the door, anything. 

Instead Yuuri slowly lifted his head from Viktor's chest where he was laying, bleary eyed and immediately got back to his previous position by Viktor's arm, while said man murmured something in Russian, too slurred to make out what it actually was. 

"Are you two deaf? We are lost. " 

With each passing minute he felt warmer and warmer, forgetting about the cold with the help of his anger. Yuri ran hands through his face and let out a noise of thousands of dying walruses. 

"I fucking hate this family." 

"So you think of us as father figures!" 

"Yurio, please no swearing. You're 15" 

"Are you two for real? Ughhh..."

Soon enough, they were all up and looking outsinde the windows, just like Yuri did before. 

„Oh wow. Where are we?” Viktor said, clearly confused. 

„You tell me, old geezer. It was you driving.” 

„Give me a minute, I'll just look up Google Maps...”

„There's no signal.”

„Maybe we should go out and look for a road?” Yuuri suggested.

As soon as he said those words, he untangled himself from Viktor, raised his arms behind himself and yawned. Yuri was eyeing them the whole time. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to panic a little on the inside. He bit his lip and looked around some more. 

„Well, let's go then.”

Both Yuris' opened the doors - which wasn't as easy as one might think - while Viktor was still lazily sprawled on the front seats of the car, wearing a small smile, like this whole situation is not a big deal at all. Just who the hell does he think he is, Yuri thinks. 

„Woah, that's a lot of snow” Yuuri commented upon exiting the car. 

„No shit, Sherlock” 

The human embodiement of a pork cutlet bowl that is Yuuri Katsuki tried to step further, to no avail. He had snow reaching to his knees and more than that, which was pretty damn funny, if you asked Yuri, who laughed at him, until his laugh was broken by a yelp of confusion upon falling. The snow reached his hips. 

Now, remember that Yuri Plisetsky is Russian and all stereotypes paint them as strong people, who do not feel cold, who wear shorts in winter and fight bears with bare hands, but this is absolute bullshit and he was freezing. The fact that he wore his pink creepers with a leopard print didn't help.  
Being strong doesn't have to do anything with temperature. 

„Woah, that's a lot of snow!” Viktor stepped outside too, but he stood confidently, looking like a marble sculpture from Ancient Greece, unaffected by snow that didn't dare to go futher than halfway to his knees, probably scared of the man's wrath. Viktor looked at the sight before him and hummed. That bastard. 

„Well, it isn't looking too good, but I'm sure that we'll find something sooner or later.”

„How about we start going this way? I think I see trees.” said four-eyes. 

Yuri wanted to comment that he probably doesn't see a single fuck and it's just dirt on his glasses, because Katsudon is a loser, but he wanted to go somewhere, anywhere. 

He trotted to Katsuki's side and they all started going in one direction, and if Katsuki grabbed his hand and gave Yuri his hat, he didn't say anything. Yuri was sure that it was a gift from someone else, since it was too cool to be bought by such a wimp. 

They spent more than an hour just walking, and it was honestly tiring. No matter where Yuuri looked, he couldn't see any roads or friendly faces. Viktor was giving Yurio a piggyback ride, because the teenager might get frostbite if he walked with those shoes of his any longer. True to Yuuri's words, they reached a forest, but it was also empty. That is, not even a squirell or a bullfinch in sight. It looked like the time stopped and only they could be allowed to peek. He felt on edge and instinctively tried to reach for someone, but the other two couldn't hold Yuuri now. Man, this sucked. Good thing they left Makkachin in Hasetsu. 

What he would give for a soak in an onsen! He really hopes they're going to find a way out soon, since his thoughts are already going haywire with negativity. 

„Oi, Katsudon. Stop thinking so loud, I can hear you from over here!” 

 

* 

Phichit Chulanont was having the time of his life. 

He was at a New Year's party with his date who was just so charming. They were currently oinking while laughing – it was just so cute, he wanted to grab his chest and scream and then maybe take his hamsters and cover himself in them. He spent most of his time after the Grand Prix Final practicing and this night was meant to loosen him up a little. He placed 6th, which is not bad _per se_ , but he wants to stand on a podium next year, and Ciao Ciao believes in him; the whole Thailand believes in him, so why not try harder? 

The only bad consequence of this was less social media, and less social media meant less talks with Leo and Ji, his beloved bitches... oh and Yuuri too, but Phichit's sort of pissed at him right now.  
He knows that Yuuri is now busy with Viktor Nikiforov, the man's wet dream since he was 11, but really, one text a day is not a big effort, and it would satisfy the Thai skater. He needed his bff (and maybe some material to gossip). 

A friend of his from Bangkok introduced him to the person he was currently spending time with, and Phichit thought, he shouldn't worry too much, it was rude of him to not concentrate on the current.

He wanted to order them another drink, when he heard first notes of „Shall We Skate”, and the man immediately straightened his back. That song was used for Yuuri's contact.

„Hello, you've just reached Prince of Skating, king of selfies and your best friend – how can I help you?” The Thai started lightly, not really wanting to start drama (though he plans on scolding his friend at some point).

„Ohmygod finally!” Yuuri shouted in Phichit's ear, making the Thai skater wince. 

„Haven't heard from you in a while. What's up girl?” 

„Phichit, we're- we're lost and it's so cold-” Phichit heard his friend's broken voice, how he started speaking more rapidly and felt bad for even thinking about being mean to that little hamster „-and Yurio is sick since that incident with the snow blizzard. Oh god! I want this to end already but-” 

„Yuuri. Deep breaths. Tell me, where more-or-less are you?” Phichit put down his glass, sensing that this isn't the best moment. His date just looked at him weird. He just gave them them smile #24, perfect for relaxing people and coaxing his grandma to give him the best sweets during each visit.

„...I've just told you, we have no clue. We've been driving east for three days now and haven't seen any people or road signs. It's the first time we have signal and Viktor's trying to contact with Russian forces. Yurio is updating his instagram.” He had problems hearing him, the booming music was not helping.

„If Yurio's updating his instagram, why don't you use the internet?”

„That will sound really weird, but it... doesn't work? Like, we can see that we're somewhere in the middle of nowhere really, no close cities or anything, but the roads won't show up.” The man whined, clearly upset. 

„Are you sure you haven't seen anything specific? I don't know, something you can see in Russia that is easy to recognize.”

„THERE'S SNOW” Yuuri shouted. After a while in which Phichit thought the conversation was cut off on the other side, his friend picked up on where he left. 

„Sorry. Um, we took some photos and videos, I can send them to you...” 

„Great! I'll post everything online, so maybe someone will figure out where the hell you are. And hey, you said that Viki is calling for help? You're going to be home in no time, I'm sure of it!” 

„PHICHIT-” Aaaand Yuuri was crying. Gosh, this reminded him of Detroit. 

*

They were outside the car, trying not to wake up Yurio. The boy couldn't fall asleep easily for the past few days and he needed energy to get better. While Yuuri was frantically half-shouting half-whispering only to abruptly shut his mouth, hands clutching his phone like it held secrets of the universe Viktor waited patiently until he was connected with the Russian foreces. Forces, who would surely find them and give them an escort, since they're Very Important Skaters, duh. Maybe they'd even use a helicopter? Viktor always wanted to fly in one of those pretty metal birds. He slouched a bit on front mask of the car. Poor thing was their only support and friend at present. 

After some more minutes, he finally heard grumbling, and instantly imagined a middle aged man with enormous mustache and dark turtleneck, probably with a cigarette between his teeth.

 _„Good day, officer!”_ Viktor started with a smile plastered on his face, glad the things were starting to clear up for them. Finally Yuuri will stop being so sad. _„My name is Viktor Nikiforov, and I need your help.”_

 _„Explain your situation to us, sir”_

_„It started 4 days ago. Me and my lovely fiance decided for a road trip, you see and while in Moscow we took our friend too. We wanted to drive to Vladivostok, but we didn't bring any physical maps, I thought our phones would be enough. There were some road works and we went off the path that we followed, only to be surprised by a blizzard, can you believe it! Haha, and so here we are, lost and cold.”_

_„Are there any pregnant women or infants on board?”_

_„Well, no...”_

_„Are any of you injured or in dire need of hospital? Did any of your companions die?”_

_„One person has flu”_

_„A flu.”_ The Mustache Man scoffed. There was a pause, and some shuffling on the other side. 

_„I'm sorry Mr. Nikiforov but we can't do anything for you”_

_„What!... Do you know who I am?!”_

_„Clearly you're just lazy and are using us as an easy option. While you may be our nation's hero, you're not above normal citizens. Citizens who have worse problems than yours every day and they don't complain. Personally speaking, I don't give a damn about figure skating. Please continue to ride in east direction, there's nothing more I have to say to you, sir. Have a nice day.”_ The Russian skater felt his arm going limp and he wasn't sure if his phone slipped from his hand or not, not really caring. 

„What did they say?” Yuuri who was by his side the whole time asked, not understanding a word since he didn't speak Russian (yet, they had plans to start teaching him and he already knew a few words that Viktor used often). He looked hopeful, those warm brown eyes doing weird things to Viktor.

How could he tell him the truth, without breaking his heart?

**Author's Note:**

> I usually can't bring myself to write more than 500 words and then abandon the whole idea of a fic, but this time my dear friend is helping me with ideas - we came up with this during a 7h train ride, I hope that our restless wait to finally reach desired location + a bottle of red wine was enough to satisfy you lmao


End file.
